


Bat Kid Jam Sessions

by pennysparrow



Series: The Flock [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, F/M, Gen, bat kids form a band, the Flock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: All of Bruce's kids play an instrument which gives Dick Grayson and Jason Todd an idea.





	

Tim walked up to the huge computer consul at the center of the cave and pressed play. With the exception of Bruce everyone would listen to music when working in the cave. The speakers he and Babs had installed immediately began blasting “Don’t Threaten Me with a Good Time” throughout the huge space. Tim bobbed his head along as he moved around the cave, smirking to himself because the playlist was the only indication that Jason had been there recently. 

“Oh. Hey Timmy. Thought Jay was down here,” Dick said as he walked down the steps from the manor.

“Nah, he just left his playlist on and you know me. I’ll listen to anything.”

Dick snorted. “Yeah, I’ve seen your CD collection. And your iTunes account. And your Pandora. And Spotify.” Tim glared at him but the older man just tossed his hands up in defense, “You fell asleep and your phone was unlocked. Steph and I couldn’t help it.”  


Tim rolled his eyes as he turned to go work on his bike. The concept of boundaries in his family was officially nonexistent. As he walked past the med bay he heard a grunt, he paused and Dick looked over from the computer. On one of the beds was Jason, pushing himself into a sitting position. “What time is it?” he asked as he scrubbed his hands over his face. 

“10 am on Saturday,” Tim told him with a raised eyebrow. “You do know that you have a room? And there’s like 30 other beds if you don’t want to sleep there. And they’re all ten times comfier than that.”

Jason shrugged and pulled on his leather jacket, he left his body armor in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed where he must have dropped it when he took it off the night before. He didn’t bother pulling his boots on as he walked past Tim and towards Dick. “Y’know, I learned how to play that on guitar.”

“What?” Dick asked completely lost. Tim wandered back over to his brothers. 

“The song that Replacement woke me up with. I learned the guitar part, it’s super simple. Got bored and Roy bet me ten bucks so I kinda had to.”

“Over ten bucks?” Dick laughed.

“It was the principal of the thing,” Jason smirked at Dick.

“Steph knows the piano part. And she made me learn the bass and Cass the drum parts. The three of us know a couple songs but mostly we just jam,” Tim chimed in.

“Wait, really?” Dick demanded excitedly.

“Yeah. And since Bruce got Damian that electric violin Steph can sometimes convince him to join. But that’s way more work than it’s worth.”

Jason just looked at Tim dumbstruck and Dick’s whole face was slowly lighting up like a Christmas tree. Tim looked between his older brothers, concern slowly building in the back of his mind. “You play bass?” Jason asked and Tim nodded. “You play bass.” Once again Tim just nodded at Jason. The older boy turned to Dick and the two had the most wicked twin Robin™ grins that Tim had ever seen.

***

Two days later Tim found himself with all four of his siblings and Steph, who was family in everything but blood and paperwork, in the Wayne Manor music room. His bass around his shoulders and Dick wearing a shit eating grin at his side. Wires crisscrossed the floor and the stately grand piano had been pushed to a back corner to allow more room for Cass’s drum set and Steph’s keyboard. Jason sat on his amp tuning his guitar as Damian hauntingly played some sonata Tim didn’t know the name of on his violin. The sound was suddenly cut off and replaced with “Grayson, what exactly is the meaning of this? You and Todd call us all here for what? Training? A test? Another of your misguided attempts at family bonding?”

“It’s called a jam session Demon Brat,” Jason called across the space.

“-tt- Like that explains anything, Todd.”

“It’s a stress reliever. And music is a good way to combine mental and physical tasks. Plus, improv like what we’re going to do is a great way to practice thinking on the fly and working as a team,” Dick told Damian with only a hint of smugness leaking into his voice.

“And it’s fun,” Steph chimed in from her place behind the keyboard. Damian just gave them all his signature -tt- and began to rosin his bow.

“Alright then. Cass, can you start us off with a simple beat?” Dick asked his sister. The slim young woman bobbed her head from behind the semi-circle of cymbals and began tapping out a basic high hat and bass drum beat. Dick and Jason’s friend Roy played the drums and knowing it was a full body activity Dick thought Cass might be interested in it. He had asked Roy to teach her about a year ago and she took to it in no time. 

Tim hadn’t been surprised to learn that Dick and Jason both knew guitar or that many of their Titans friends played an instrument. Steph on the other hand had been flipping when she first found out. Tim had explained to her that you can’t really put superheroing on a college application under extracurricular activities, but playing an instrument might be able to account for the hours spent training or saving the world. Steph just called them all paranoid and went on to say how she was glad that Tim’s Titans friends weren’t super weird. “Or at least not on par with continuously undead amazons, speedsters who got lost in time once a month, super mage atlanteans, space princesses, demon daughters, cyborgs and whatever you wanted to call Roy and Gar.” Tim had just let her rant because what she was saying helped his case more than brining up factoids about his friends. A few of who included time-travelers, clones, demigods and the aforementioned space princess, demon daughter, cyborg and Gar. 

He was pulled from his musings by Dick cueing Stephanie to play some chords in B flat major, which she happily obliged and added some funky rhythms onto Cass’s upbeats that were purely her. Tim joined in with a basic walking baseline and it wasn’t long before Dick and Jason started playing guitar riffs back and forth. Damian stood by his amp petulantly before heaving an overly dramatic sigh and pulling long notes accompanied by quick runs from his violin.

The usually bickering group was listening to each other, fitting their individual parts together and listening to the music they were making. One by one making their part more complex as their confidence grew. After a few minutes of the music swelling and falling Dick shouted over the noise and as one they all cut off. Silence permeated the space as they soaked in what they had accomplished. 

Damian was the one who finally broke it, “I’d say that was an adequate way to spend a Monday afternoon.” Which meant that the kid had actually enjoyed himself. Dick couldn’t keep the smile off his face and Tim swore even Jason was wearing that half grin of his. Cass was nodding her head in satisfaction and Steph couldn’t stop giggling.  
  
"Well I say short of the world ending we do this every week from now on. Any objections?” Dick asked looking around at the others. No one said anything and that is how the Weekly Batkid Jam Sessions began.


End file.
